Dancing with Tears in my eyes
by sweetdreams106
Summary: Shane leaves on a 'job' for Myrin but leaves Claire and the others behind. Clarie is broken so Eve tries to cheer her up at a party. But what happens when a few dirty secrets are spilled? what happens when micheal turns to claire? bettter inside R&R Tsafe
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**I own none of the characters they belong to rachel caine. so i now present my first chapter of dancing with tears in my eyes enjoy! ^.^ R&R!**

"Claire." I quietly knocked on her door not knowing if she was asleep or not hoping for the latter. "Claire?"

"hmmm..?" she mumbled in her sleep. God she was so cute when she did that wait stop Collins you can't think about that not with what you are about to do.

"Can we talk?" I silently opened her door and walked to her bedside where her hair was over her face as she snored slightly in her almost sleep. I hate myself for this why am I doing this again? I asked myself as I moved her brown hair from her face. "Because it's the right thing dummy" I mumbled

"What's the right thing?" she asked looking up at me. I hadn't even known she was awake. "Crawling over here and holding me would be the right thing." she laughed and moved to make room then saw the expression on my face. "what happened? What's wrong?"

"nothing." I replied 'not yet' I thought to myself. "well Claire listen.." don't look her in the eyes i told myself it will make you back out.

"what is it Shane?" she sat up against all her pillows looking worried and then hurt when I moved to the foot of the bed when she tried to put a comforting hand

on my shoulder. "what happened?" she asked again.

"nothing. But Claire I ummm got a job outside if Morganville Ameile said I can go...but..."

"but alone." she finished

"yeah... I don't want to hurt you butt would hurt either way if i went and kept you tied down but If I let you go you will hate me. I can't tale the latter but I want you happy Claire honey."

"so youre leaving me?" she asked looking at her comforter and playing with the loose threads. " why can't you just stay?"

" Myrin offered the job... You know I can't turn him down Claire." I said sadly

"Stop. Stop saying my name like I'm a pity case..."

"I'm not"

"Yes you are you are acting like I'm going to break down but in a girl yes I'm hurt but it's not like I've had slot if love I just hoped you would stick with your word when you said you love me."

"I do love you Claire. I do. I just I can't have you tied down when I'm gone you will want freedom I know it. If you want me when I cone back I want you will you have me when I'm back?"

"Shane I will always have you." she looked pitiful. Dammit I looked in her eyes. The eyes said everything I was killing her but she wouldn't show it.

"You better get packing I know you leave today and Myrin is impatient." she looked up and gave me a weak smile. "Call me when you can I will be waiting shane. Goodbye for now ok?"

I nodded that was all I could do before walking out and leaving, I already was packed and loaded thanks to Micheal and eve who now looked sad,betrayed, yet somehow happy for me as they waved me away. I took one last look at the glass house for who knows how long I'd be gone and could only imagine Claire and her crying wanting me there to hold her but I couldn't not anymore not until my job was done. My job was going to be tough, and only Micheal and Myrin knew.

'So here I come' I thought, 'Be ready. I'm killing you this time. I swear it for claire's sake your dead.' I was off on the hunt to kill my own father.

**A/N:**

**So what did you guys think? The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. please review just click the little button :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Ok you guys here is chapter two enjoy:)**

**CPOV**

Great. Just great. He left me here. He left all of us here. I know Myrin is hard to disagree with but I wish he would have at least told me sooner so I wouldn't have felt so betrayed. Well I would've felt betrayed any but less so if I had known earlier.

"Stupid boys." I grumbled as I grabbed my things for a shower. That's what I needed right now was a long, warm, shower.

"What about stupid boys?" I heard Eve ask as she walked, more like clunked with the shoes she was wearing, into my room.

"Oh just telling myself how they are all stupid when it comes to everything but food,sports, and sleep." I joked. Eve always had a way of making the day a little less grey even if she was always wearing it.

"Well duh. Don't they have a class called 'Boys are idiots 101'? No? Oh yeah because that would ruin their chances of getting girls around here." Eve laughed at her own joke and I had to join in.

"You truly are awesome Eve no matter what anyone says skulls and all. You know if you would wear color from time to time we might almost be sisters." I joked knowing we could never pass as sisters.

"Hey I wear color thank you." She said following me out into the hall where I set my stuff down before walking downstairs to grab a coke. "My bra and panties are purple..and have..."

"Little skulls." I finished knowing everything she had had some form of skull on it.

"I heard bra and skulls i'm guessing we are talking about Eve here am I right?" Micheal asked having just walked in from outside and stopping in the doorway.

"That's right and I know how much you'd love to see them but that would be inappropriate and scar poor Claire's virgin eyes here." Eve laughed when i shot her the bird.

"I'm not a saint you know."

"Yeah dating Shane would prove that too bad you wont be getting a kiss from lover boy for a while." Micheal looked at Eve trying to tell her to shut up because she didn't know that shane had broken up with her. "What?"

"No you're right and I wont get anything else from him anymore either." I looked at the floor. "I need a shower." I said as I walked upstairs and closed the door to the bathroom quickly turning the water on before i broke down into helpless baby sobs.

**MPOV**

"What did I do?" Eve asked looking at me and I followed Claire with my eyes upstairs.

"Shane broke up with her before he left." I said moving over to the couch and picking up my song book.

"Oh. I had no idea. I feel horrible now." Eve sat down heavily next to me looking sad.

"She knows that she is just hurt i'm just suprised he didn't tell you of all people."

"What do you mean 'me of all people'"? She asked looking at me angrily

"I didn't mean anything by it Eve. He usually just tells you things before the rest if us." I said trying to calm her down.

"No you meant he should have told me so I wouldn't have shoved my foot in my mouth and made Claire feel worse right? Right?" She really looked like she could throw something at me right now and I had no idea what i had done.

"Listen Eve I really didn't mean anything by it I didn't. You know I don't say stuff like that. You didn't know I would've done the same if I was in your place."

"No you wouldn't have. You always know what to say and do. I guess i'm just a little over worked right now." She looked at the ground before she spoke next. "You think maybe we should take a break as well?"

I sighed and knew what she wanted more than a break. "Yeah maybe we should take some time off but i'm not taking a break from being here to take care of you or protecting you just maybe you should go have some fun like I know you want to ok?"

She nodded and sighed "I'm sorry micheal"

"Don't be. I understand." I said and gave her a hug.

Maybe things weren't like normal but I guess life could re-write itself to our songs, great there goes my music insight on life. Oh well.

**A/N: **

**Ok guys so that was chapter two hope you liked it R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday being christmas and all. Well here is chapter three i'm not doing Shane's point yet but don't worry it will come i now some of you are wondering it will come soon. In the mean time here is chapter three hope you enjoy. :) R&R**

**CPOV**

I heard them yelling. Every single word of it and I know it's because of me. Why has everything gone wrong since I moved into the Glass House. I can't seem to get anything right, that must explain why I didn't have any friends in my brief time in high school. I sit down on the shower floor and just let the hot water run over my back and think until the water turns cold then i'm forced out by the sheer iceness of the water. I grab my towel and wrap it tightly around me and towel dry my hair as I walk to my room and look in my closet for something not too worn and ratty.

"Hey C-Bear?" Eve walked in my room and saw me looking through my closet. "Oh good you aren't dressed yet. Pick something fun and sexy we are going to a rave tonight to cheer you up."

"Ummm...I'm not sure I have something fun and sexy enough for a rave Eve." I admitted sadly. "This is the closest thing I have." I pulled out a black one shoulder cocktail dress. **(A/N:Picture on profile) **"Will this work?" I asked hopefully

"I don't think it will, but no worries C-B I think I have something you can use." Eve sighed heavily, "Oh please its not like I'm going to turn you into a gothic princess, besides you can't pull off princes...maybe gothic but not gothic princess." She joked leading me to her room.

"No thanks I will leave the gothic princessing to you." I replied looking into her closet. "Woah."

"Yeah, Yeah I know its alot of black so i've been told but hey it's me." She said as she rummaged through the back of her huge gothic love closet. "Ah-ha! I found the perfect thing for you CLaire bear!"

I stared in disbelief as she pulled out a green shirt,with black over top with rips in the front to see the undershirt, a black and green pleated skirt, that would only come to my mid thigh if I was lucky, complete with black fuzzy boots and black and green arm warmers. **(A/N: picture on profile.)**

"Eve thats wow. I can't pull that off." I said looking at the outfit doubtfully

"Of course you can! I wouldn't have picked it otherwise," she pouted a little making her look like a kicked goth puppy, "Please for the sake of the night Claire?" She begged me.

I sighed giving in finally to her pouts. "I guess I can...just for tonight Eve though ok?"

"Yay!" Eve jumped happily, her shoes making a huge noise. "Now go get ready."

"Okay. Okay, okay." I left the room and went to the bathroom to get ready and once I was I had to say I did look pretty good in it, better than I thought of course. Maybe I should trust Eve more often as I applied a little eye liner, mascara and green eyeshadow. I took one last look in the mirror and thought about what Shane would think about me in this...no Claire no you can't think of him tonight he isn't thinking about you, and tonight is meant to keep your mind off of him.

"Hey Claire come on out i'm dying to see what it looks like!" Eve shouted and banged on the bathroom door

"Ok i'm coming out." I mumbled as I opened the door and looked at Eve's outfit. Wow she really did look like a gothic princess tonight in her black lace up dress, that went a little over mid thigh, with skulls all over it and knee high black boots along with her coffin purse. "Eve you look great." I commented.

"You really think so?" She twirled once and smiled. "You look amazing Claire all the guys in town would kill to get a piece of you right now!"

"Nah." I said walking down the stairs and into the living room. "Hey Micheal your going to?" He was putting his guitar up with his back to us.

"Yeah Eve is making...me..wow. you guys look...amazing." He said turning around and looking at us both but I felt like mostly me.

"You look pretty nice yourself mr. vamp." I said, and I wasn't lying in the least he looked delicious in a skin tight bright orange shirt and black skinny jeans with black converse.

"Thanks so you guys ready to head out?"

"You bet we are!" Eve said heading to the door.

"As I will ever be but lets go have some fun for Eve's sake." I said and followed her to the Death Mobile a.k.a the hearse

"SHOTGUN!" I hear Micheal yell as he ran outside at vampire speed to the car and I laughed and followed getting into the back seat.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter didn't go into the rave like I had planned but it will next chapter so we will have more than I had originally planned so hoped you liked it :) R&R please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long and sorry this will be a short chapter I didn't have much time but I wanted to update for you guys. hope you enjoy here is chapter four.**

**SPOV**

"Damnit!" I yelled as I took the hit from Myrnin that knocked me to my knees and he wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Dead." he grunted "What did I say never let them get you on your knees, or their arms or fangs near you. You will die shane." He said letting me go and walking to grab a glass of tea.

"I know dude I know." I mumbled as I got to my feet.

"If you are going to do this Shane do it right." He never even turned to look at me as he spoke. "If you don't want to do this I can take you back to Amelie and tell her you were too weak to kill the one vampire ever to escape and evade the powers of morganville." I could hear the smirk in his voice knowing I would never get back to my friends after that. Amelie would kill me. "But hey it's your choice kill your dad or die. i would pick the first seeing as you hate him anyway."

Yeah my dad really was a mastermind he had somehow gotten Amelie's trust then ran away. Left morganville behind and still managed to evade the others who came to look for him and kill him and killed them instead (that's my opinion). We are pretty sure he remembers everything too. He really is a mystery to all of us. The other vamps wanted to just get him back and ask him why and how he did it but I joined in with the founder, he is better off, and our town is safer, if he is dead.

"I can do this right! and no way I'm going back to die never." I said standing up straighter. "Lets go again. Now!" I got in my stance and waited for him to attack.

"That's a boy." He said and turned and lunged for my throat.

**A/n:**

**Like I said short i'm sorry just cleared some of the air on whats going on with shane and his father. the rave will be the next chapter along with insight on michael and claire. more on shane to come hope you liked this chapter. please review :) click the little button below :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**ok sorry the last was so short i'm going to try and make this longer its the club scene and this is what my story was based on. this was going to be the first chapter but I thought I had better start where some would understand what had happened and to give a little more background. so tell me what you think on this and as always read and review :) well without further waiting here is chapter five enjoy ^-^**

**CPOV**

we walked into the club and it was a blaze of lights and blaring music. I hadn't been in there for two minutes and the lights were already disorienting I wasn't sure I could be like half the people here who were either drunk or high or both. I didn't understand any of the words of any of the songs playing but the beat was infectious and I couldn't help wanting to move to the beat and noticed eve and micheal were fighting the same urge.

"Come on guys let's go dance!" Eve shouted over the music.

"Sounds great but where?" Micheal yelled back and motioned to the too packed dance floor

"Anywhere this whole place is meant for dancing!" She laughed and twirled and danced in place.

Micheal and I laughed at her happiness in the place that made me, and from the way micheal acted under his smile, nervous as being placed in a pool of sharks. Not that he couldn't easily take down sharks having extra vamp strength and all. Now that I thought about it he looked amazing in that outfit tonight even if it wasn't that special and maybe it was the light that danced off his blonde hair and reflected in his eyes that made him look like a real angel tonight...wait! Claire what are you doing drooling over your best friend's ex and your ex's best friend? No that's it that's where I draw the line with who I like. Micheal is way off limits even if he is single and totally gorgeous. No! Stop!

"Claire!" Eve snapped her fingers infront of my face and I blinked.

"Huh? Sorry I was in my own world I guess." I said and looked up at her.

"So? You wanna do it?" She asked

"Do what?" I didn't realize she had asked me a question.

"Go sing kareoke **(A/N: I'm not sure how to spell that sorry guys.) **Micheal said he would if we did." She pleaded with me.

"But micheal can sing already I can't." I complained and not infront of all these people either I would pass out.

"Pleasssee?" She begged. "I will sing before you, and common its not like any of these people will ever remember you anyway they are all too dunk or drugged."

I sighed giving in she really was a good persuader..."Ok I guess I can.." I finally said and felt myself being dragged to the stage not a half second later.

"Great! I have the perfect song for you! go go!" She shoved me on stage

"But you said you were going..." I stopped mid-sentence as everyone, well most everyone the sober ones did, looked up at me.

I heard music and didn't realize I had started singing until more heads turned my way.

_here we go_  
_welcome to my funeral_  
_without you i dont even have a pulse_  
_all alone it's dark and cold _  
_with every move i die_

More heads turned as their friends looked at the stage and I decided to just let the music take over.

_here i go _  
_this is my confession oh_  
_a lost cause nobody can save my soul _  
_i am so delusional _  
_with every move i die_

_i have destroyed our life,_  
_it's gone_  
_payback is sick_  
_it's all my fault_

Shane ran through my head over and over and all the pain he had caused poured out of me and I danced with the song and let it out finally...

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_just fighting to get through the night_  
_i'm losing it_  
_with every move i die_

_i'm fading_  
_i'm broken inside_  
_i've wasted the love of my life_  
_i'm losing it_  
_with every move i die_

_when did i become such a hyprociate_  
_double life, lies that you caught me in_  
_trust me i'm paying for it with every move i die_

_on the floor im just a zombie who i am is not who i wanna be_  
_i'm such a tradegy with every move i die_

I caught micheal staring at me like he didn't know who I was anymore or didn't know I could sing and he watched me like I was the only one in the room and I felt his stare with every part of my body and met his stare back with all the intensity as he was giving me. I wouldn't back down now. I was too hurt..too broken now. All I had to express my feelings was this song.

_i have destroyed our life,_  
_it's gone_  
_payback is sick_  
_it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_just fighting to get through the night_  
_i'm losing it_  
_with every move i die_

_i'm fading_  
_i'm broken inside_  
_i've wasted the love of my life_  
_i'm losing it_  
_with every move i die_

The words came from my mouth like I had been singing them my whole life. I felt a tear fall as I sang though and couldn't help it but I couldn't stop now..

_this is it and now your really gone this time_  
_never once thought i'd be in pieces left behind_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_just fighting to get through the night_  
_i'm losing it_  
_with every move i die_

_i'm fading_  
_i'm broken inside_  
_i've wasted the love of my life_  
_i'm losing it_  
_with every move i die_

As soon as the music stopped I ran. I wanted off this stage. I wanted to be alone. I just wanted to be happy again, to stop hating his name or a thought of him. I was off stage and heard another person singing a bad version of some song I didn't know. I was getting close to the exit door when a hand grabbed my arm. Great perfect time to have some sicko touch me.

"Listen dude. Get off before I call..Oh it's you." I said tuning and seeing micheal.

**MPOV**

I had no idea Claire could sing like that she was amazing but I saw something in her eyes when she looked at me that made me want to just make everyone leave and hold her so she could say whatever she needed. I was planning on talking to her when she came down but she ran off stage and to some random place so I followed her and when I saw her going for the exit I grabbed her arm. It wasn't just the dark I was worried about her being in there are all sorts of creepers in those ally ways.

"Look dude. Get off before I call..Oh it's you." I heard her say. she must have thought I was some perv.

"Yeah." When she noticed it was me her sheild went down and I saw all the sadness and pain in her eyes. "Claire... Oh claire listen i'm sorry he did that to you." I said and pulled her away from the door which brought her to lean up against my chest, she only came up to my shoulders, and I rested my head ontop of hers.

"Yeah well I didn't either. I thought he loved me, he said he did. Was it all words micheal?" She asked and I pulled her into a side area where the music wasn't so loud so we could talk without yelling.

"I don't know claire I honestly don't. But I can tell you I won't let it happen again. I will protect you from now on." I said and pulled her down so she could sit and I could hold her closer.

"Ok. thank you mike for everything. I mean it." She said sadly and started crying. not sobbing but I knew because I could feel and smell her tears and all I was able to do was hold her and smooth her hair whispering to her that it was going to be ok.

I can't believe what i'm feeling. why did my heart jump when she called me mike? why didn't she pull away when I held her so close. why did I want to protect her from everyone and everything? I couldn't be falling for little claire. Could I?

**A/N: **

**Sooo how did you guys like it? better than the one shot I had orginally planned? R&R please! i need the reviews i will update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they really make my day :) and here is a short chapter i wanted to update to fill some time for shane and what he is up to :) hope you like it! enjoy!**

**SPOV**

"Where is he?" I yelled as I looked around the empty warehouse my father was rumored to be hiding out at, we found it no thanks to one of his minions we had caught last thursday, but it was empty once again. "Where?" I yelled again turning this time to my dad's rookie and grabbing his shirt by the collar, he wasn't that big and I had gotten bigger and stronger thanks to Myrnin, and slammed him up against the dirty wall of the building.

He gave me a nasty grin, "I'm not going to tell and by the time you get it out of me he will have moved on like he has with this dirt hole." He laughed, which wasn't such a great idea.

"you know what?" I asked smirking back at him.

"What is that pretty boy?"He was mocking me now. Bad idea.

"I have a few friends out side guarding, I know you've met them, and they will be pleased to know that they can come ask you questions and if you don't fess up they will have a pretty tasty dinner." I looked him in the face and even though his face was feirce I could see the shear terror in his eyes and I wanted to laugh. "ok have it your way. MYRNIN! Get in here!" I yelled toward the door and then saw the vampire run in not two seconds later.

"Yes?" He asked. looking scary and crazed in his new attire. He had donned on a navy blue pianist jacket over zebra stripped pantaloons and black shoes that looked to be from the revolution age.

"This one here refuses to fess up so its your turn to try and if you can't get anything its dinner time." I said backing away from the biker when myrnin was close enough that their noses were almost touching. The biker had a look of disgust/horror in his eyes and he was shaking.

"hmm..." He bent his head and ran his nose over the side of the biker's neck and veins. "I do enjoy A positive...I can ask a few questions." Myrnin looked the biker in the eyes once more. "Will you tell us where mr. collins is residing at this moment in time?" He asked like the crazy man he was. Again the biker didn't say a word. "No? Well you do understand that if you don't give us the answers you will be my dinner?" The biker nodded and smirked.

"I will not give up my companions position. No matter if it means my death he would do the same for me." He said confidently.

I laughed loudly. "Ah but there is where you are wrong. He wouldn't save anyone if it meant him getting to roam free and be alive." The biker stayed still eyes mad. "Very well. Dinner man." I said turning around and walking off so I wouldn't have to see but I wasn't fast enough and still heard the screams of pain and then the body fall to the floor. _'what have I become?' _ I thought to myself as I got into the car and drove off to the hotel.

**A/N:**

**So? what did you guys think lol you know the drill R&R please :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**ok you guys im sorry i haven't updated when i wanted to but i had exams and everything last week and it was hectic. but anyway here is chapter seven and i think this time im going to wait until i get a few more reviews before updating the next chapter i want to be up to atleast 10 before chapter 8 comes out. well i hope you enjoy. R&R!**

**MPOV**

I couldn't be falling for little Claire could I?

Now I know I was because everytime I looked into her eyes, those big beautiful eyes, I felt all my thoughts and problems disappear into the air around us. "Claire." I had to clear my throat because my voice came out low and rough. "Claire we should probably get you home. You don't look like you want to be here anymore." I helped her stand up and swallowed forgetting what she was wearing and tried to forget about it as I led her out to Eve's car texting Eve on the way telling her Claire wasn't feeling so good. "Here sit down ok?" I told her opening the car door for her and watching as she gets in the back seat. "What happened up there? Was it...Shane?"

I heard her give a small whimper at his name so i took her hand trying to calm her. "Yes it was it all just came back to me. Why did he leave Micheal? Did he not love me? was it all a lie? Was that all he did was lie to me?" She looked at our hands when she spoke and i could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look at me Claire." I said. When she refused I put my free hand under her chin and pulling her head up to look me in the eyes. "He is a stupid man. He doesn't know how good he had it with you. You are beautiful and smart, funny, and amazing Claire I honestly don't know how he could leave you. I don't think he lied to you but he hurt you didn't he?" I wiped the tear away that rolled down her cheek with my thumb. "I won't ever let it happen again. I will protect you."

"Thank you Micheal but why?" She asked sniffling. "And you said i'm beautiful?"

"You are beautiful...so beautiful Claire." I whispered leanign closer without realizing it.

**CPOV**

"You are beautiful...so beautiful Claire." I heard him whisper and saw him leaning closer. I felt his breath mingle with mine and closed my eyes waiting for the kiss I knew was going to happen. I knew our lips were millimeters apart because when he whispered my name this time I felt his lips brushing against mine. The heat I felt the passion behind those lips. The lips that sang the sweetest lyrics the lips that would pull back in a snarl to reveal fangs when he felt he had to protect everyone. Who knew they could be so soft and heated and put so many different feelings into just one touch to mine and could change me. Shane's kisses were amazing, but this one kiss from Micheal was earth-shattering.

When he pulled away it was only enough to breathe but close enough to still feel his lips brush against mine. But then I felt him pull away completly and turn around and not three seconds later I saw Eve heading toward us.

"Guys you coulda come and found me earlier I was looking everywhere when you ran off the stage CB." She got into the passenger seat when Micheal grabbed the steering wheel and drove home. "And you never told us you had a voice that that wow Claire you can sing..."She kept going on about how good I was but the hushed when she noticed no one was talking or listening.

I looked up and saw Micheal looking at me in the rearview mirror and looked down quickly feeling my cheeks heat up. I am falling for my best friend and my landlord...what am I going to do? But I never had time to figure that out as i felt the hearse slam into another car and blacked out

**A/N: **

**ok thanks for reading tell me how you like it R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys im sorry about this note and everything and im so sorry i havent updated in forever :( ive been busy and then i got a horrible case of writers block. thank you for being amazing readers you get brownie points for all the help and support :P i love all the reviews i get and i thank you all i sorry i will update as soon as i can. i a working on what is going to happen next this is the favorite story im working on right now so belive me i am working hard on he next chapters. keep readin im sorry i will update by next week at latest **

**-lovpeetamellark106**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**ok guys here it is after a long wait i know this is short but im in my computer class typing this onto my flash drive so having to sneak this and i will update sooner this time because my writers block is gone :) thanks to all the positive reviews and to all you who love this story :D review! i needs them :P**

**CPOV**

Beeping. God that annoying sound. Why is my alarm going off I don't remember setting it last night. That's when it all came rushing back to me. The club, the kiss, the crash and the sharp pain in my right arm. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't quite open the so I tried again and tried to focus on the too-bright room in my vision. I looked around and saw white walls, huge machines, and Eve reading a magazine in the small chair. She had a few cuts on her face and her arm was in a sling but she didn't look too beat up. I'd bet she wants one of those cuts on her cheek to form a scar. I heard a small cough and just noticed Micheal propped up on the tiny couch in the room. He looked as he always did...stunning. The only thing different was the burns on his pale arms and up along one cheek and around his eye. He didn't seem to notice me so I just watched him taking in his strong body and the way he was leaning on the pillows like he had been there for a while and belonged in that spot.

"Claire! You're awake!" Eve shouted noticing I had woken up. "We had no clue when you would or...or if.."

"Eve. That's enough of that talk stop it. "Said Micheal getting up and walking over to my hospital bed.

"Ok we were just so worried about you CB." Eve mumbled quietly. "You scared us."

"what exactly happened?"I asked looking at them both.

"We were cut off by a big truck and I turned the car to avoid a head-on collision but your side hit it the hardest.."Micheal explained evenly but had to stop at the last part. "and then we ended up here. You and Eve were really hurt and I was worried neither of you would make it but you guys did apparently."

"But wait Eve doesn't look that bad right now just a few cuts and a broken arm right?" I looked at them.

"CB I was pretty bad when I got admitted...You've been in a coma for over three weeks.."

**A/N:**

**Ok sorry guys but Im running out of time i just wanted to give you guys a short chapter so you wouldn't hate me. well tell me what you think . R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
OK guys here is an inside veiw on everyone hope you enjoy.**

**MYPOV**

That poor child. We aren't ever going to find his father and he knows it but why can't e just give up? Oh right he will get killed if he comes back alone empty handed. I don't see why I just can't employ him he is a smart child, though not near as smart as the Claire girl but still, maybe I could just eat him..No Myrnin no more eating friends of friends. Darn well there goes my night what to do..I think I will polish my bookcase..

**SPOV**

I slammed my fist into the wall where the hell was he? Why can't he just show his face! "WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted t no one in particular I just want to go home. To be with Claire, no I can't be with her again I've hurt her I can't do that again. I flip open my phone and look at the wallpaper of me and her a week before I left she was so happy. She had a huge grin on her face and my arms around her waist. I close the phone and decide to go to Myrnin and talk over the next plan of action for that night.

**MPOV**

She looked so weak.. All those tubes in her arms and the one down her throat the first night in the hospital. I'm just glad she is ok now I honestly didn't think she would make it thought the night but i'm so glad she did. Im so happy my little Claire is ok. I am going to make sure no more harm comes to her ever again.

**EPOV**

Now I understand. The way he looks at her. He loves her I saw what happened at the club and just figured it was nothing but now I get it. I saw the way he looked her at the hospital i mean he was worried about me but his worry for her was like a sickness in itself. I was so worried about CB She had almost died and it was my job to look after her like I was her big sis. I needed to protect her better from now on this is morganville after all and nothing is ever safe here but I can keep her out of stupid accidents as well as i keep myself andMicheal out of them. I look over at them and sit back on the couch and let them talk while I finally get the sleep I have wanted forever.


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update as fast as I planned on it i got busy really fast. So here is chapter 11 of dancing with tears in my eyes. hope you guys enjoy it and thank you again to all my readers and all of you who review it means a ton to me to know you guys like my stories so read and review :P**

**CPOV**

You would think spending a week doing nothing and having nothing to worry about in Morganville would be nice wouldn't you? I did but I was wrong it is very, very boring. I am forced to sit in a very small uncomfortable hospital bed almost all day everyday and then I have all sorts of needles in me and I get tests run on me to make sure I am ok and won't drop dead or into a coma if I leave the hospital. I want out of this mad house more and more each day and I think today is that day. Micheal and Eve came in this morning and talked with the doctors and told them they would watch me and if anything weird happened they would bring me straight back here. I think the doc believes them and they won him over because he came in to run a few more checks on me before nodding to them and signing some papers. I still have to be here until six but I can deal with that especially since Micheal an Eve are staying.

About three Micheal went out to get us some lunch and came back but as soon as we sat down to eat it his phone rang. "give me a minute i will be right back." He said and went outside in the hallway.

**MPOV**

"hello?" I asked when I flipped open my phone. I have caller ID but a number didn't show up when it rang.

"Micheal? it's me shane."

I almost dropped the phone and thought there was no way he could be calling but then I thought back to the cell Myrnin had. "Shane man where are you and whats going on?"

"Listen my dad is moving fast we are on his trail now but I don't know what we are going to do when we find him i need your help."

"What is it?" I asked after nodding but then realizing he couldn't see me.

"I need you to tell Claire i'm dead." His voice was like ice water and I couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt.

"Why would you even want her to think that man?" I don't think I could bear the look on her face if I told her he was dead even if he wasn't.

"Because I don't know if I ever will come back and I don't want her waiting around forever when I doubt I can come home."

"Listen shane she won't wait up. you know Claire she will do what you told her and I don't see what telling her you are dead for will help that." I couldn't tell my best friend we were dating I thought for sure he would hate me forever then.

"Just do it Micheal. That's all I am asking you to do for me. I have to go Myrnin is back but I will keep in touch. Bye friend" I heard the line go dead and stood there for a second before walking back into the room.

"Who was that You look terrified." Claire asked when I came back in the room.

"Shane...Shane is dead." I said before I could stop myself and regretted it the moment I said it. I just lied to my claire. the one person I swore i'd never lie to and I think I rebroke her heart while doing so.

**A/N:**

**Ok guys sucky cliffhanger and sorry it was short but im being chased away from my story right now i will update sometime this week i promise that. so review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**ok guys here is chapter 12 thanks for all the great reviews and keep it up they really make my day :) so no more waiting here is chapter 2 finally**

**SPOV**

i'm dead. well at least to Claire I am. It is best like this now i won't have to worry about her moving on or getting hurt even more, though I wish I could be there for her through whatever Morganville holds. I will fix it all in time I hope and Micheal will always be there for her and Eve too.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MPOV**

It had been half a year since shane had "died" and claire and I had been together. Eve was out on a date with Richard Morell (i know right I still can't believe it sometimes). They met at common grounds turns out he had been watching her for a few days before asking her to dinner and Eve said it was amazing that he was so sweet and kind. I'm happy for her we just warn her about Monica all the time though richard promised she wouldn't go near her and I trust him...for now. Claire was in the kitchen making dinner and after a while I decided to help her out. I set my guitar up and walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hello." I said kissing her neck gently. She smelled like the lemon shampoo she had and I could smell the spiceyness of her blood running swiftly through her veins as her heartbeat picked up when i held her. She smells heavenly but i had to pull my mouth away from her neck she trusted me but i didn't..not yet.

"Hey. You hungry?" She asked turning around in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck.

"Of course i'm hungry." I said laughing and kissing her gently. "Is it ready?"

She nodded and made me a plate and handed me my dark sports bottle. "Yeah eat up. but you don't have to."

"I want to i love your food." I smiled and set our stuff on the table but when she went back to get her drink i followed and lifted her up onto the counter and pushed my lips to hers. "Mmmm..." i heard her mumble and shudder as she deepened the kiss and pulled my closer wrapping her legs around my waist (more like legs since i was so tall). I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and felt her move even closer. The kiss was getting deeper and more fierce as the minutes , or hours who knew, rolled by. I don't think we would have broken apart if Eve hadn't walked in and banged her fist on the wall.

"Hey you guys break it up i don't want sex in my food!" She laughed and pushed past our entanglement to get a coke.

"Haha funny eve." I pulled claire down off the counter and headed to the table with her to eat. "Like you haven't gotten anything in monica's food yet."

"Nope just her brother's room." She shot back sarcastically and i heard claire almost choke on her food trying not to laugh.

"Really eve?"

"Really it was amazing!" She laughed

"No not that i meant you really had to say that?" Claire asked hiding a smile like i was.

"Yup. " eve replied popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well you girls..." I cut off as my phone rang and sighed. "Be right back ok?" I got up and walked to my room and answered. "Micheal here."

"Hey bro. how is claire and everyone?" Shane. I sighed as he started off with his normal sentence.

"Same as always man. Happy and healthy."

"Treating her right?" HE asked as if i wouldn't.

"Of course i am shane why wouldn't i.."

"Shane?..." I heard a small whisper behind me and turned to see Claire's horror stricken face.

"Claire.." I got up laying the phone down. "Listen to me i didn't lie.."

"You said he was dead! You told me he died." She backed up as i took a step closer.

"He told me to he wanted you happy." I stepped closer and she still stepped back. "he called and told me to he is watching out for you he wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy with you micheal. I would be happier if i knew he was alive too. I would have stayed happy with you. He just didn't want to deal with me anymore.." She sat down heavily. "He didn't wanna see me anymore.."

"No that wasn't it." I said and sat by her but she got up and walked out of the room silently and i heard her door close in a sense of finality.

"Shane man what have you done?" I hung up and went to go talk to claire or try and talk her out of her room.

**A/N:**

**ok guys what you think? its longer now and there is some time jump sorry i didn't know what else to do and i feel like it fit my plot. well you know the drill review please. i love the support they give:) review review :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**ok guys here you go chapter 13. And ok i am going to put up a poll on my profile to see how many people think I should write a published book. i have a great idea for one i just wanted to know if you guys think that it would be a good idea for me. it is kind of hard to write stories in your own view for another stories with guidelines already set so i know this isn't the best story. i would post a chapter of it on my profile but i am too afraid of someone stealing it. I might post some of it up later i just want to see how many followers i would have with that. Anyway here you go with chapter 13 i really hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

**CPOV**

How could they? How could they both lie to me? The only two guys in the world I love lied to me for half a year! I wonder if Eve knew about it or was in on it. You just really couldn't trust anyone these days could you? I looked around my room and saw all the pictures of me and micheal and hated the sight of us right now i can't stand to look at that smile when he knew! he knew it was a lie! I picked up all of these stupid pictures and threw them in the trash. I bet his love for me was even lie. that thought brought me to my knees. Micheal doesn't really love me...it's all a lie to keep me from caring about shane...everything is a lie. "Not anymore." I grabbed my bag and threw as many major things as i could into that bag. A few shirts, underwear, ipod, a few books. and my jeans and a hairbrush and my wallet. The toothbrush and toothpaste i would have to buy at some gas station or supermarket later. I looked at the window and made my decision no more lies, from anyone. I stepped out onto the ledge and threw my bag to the ground and prepared myself to jump when somthing grabbed me from behind. "Let go! Micheal i know it's you let go!"

"No little Claire this time micheal isn't here to save you." Said a voice right next to my ear.

"Who are you?" I tried to fight but i realized it wasn't happening because this was vampire strength, no human could almost crush your bones when they held you, well not many at least.

"No worries little one. be not afraid i am here to relive you of your burdens and pain." I felt cold lips against my neck and the threat of fangs against the vein in my neck and knew the vampire could feel my pulse beating rapidly through my veins.

"Don't kill me. " was all i had time to say before the pierce of fangs shot into my neck and i screamed. I screamed for anyone, anyone to come save me from this monster. The pain started to fade as did my vision after a few minutes and i couldn't try and fight back anymore. just when i thought it was the end and claire danvers was finally in for it the door burst open revealing micheal, eve and a very angry richard, gun in hand, looking as if he would kill anyone for any reason.

"Back off the child collins."

so that's who was crushing me and drinking my blood away...was all i thought before i heard the gunshot and fell knocking myself into oblivion.

**A/N:**

**alright this next chapter will be this in eve and micheal's point of view since i would like to show what they think about all this individually. well you know the drill review please and dont forget to vote :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Ok here is chapter 14**

**MPOV**

Why can't she understand? I looked out of the window and saw a motorcycle pull into the alley behind our house. "who?" i asked myself silently but when no one rang the doorbell i wandered outside for look. I rounded the corner hoping that it had gone but no there it was leaned against the wall. i dug my phone out of my pocket and called eve.

"hey eve yeah it's micheal listen i know you are on a date but we have a situation back at the house. It doesn't matter how good it's going this could be a big deal. " i broke off as i heard a scream " a really big deal!" i hung up and rushed inside. "Claire!" I made it to her room but couldnt get the door to budge even with my vampire strength. i was banging on the door when a few minutes later eve and richard came running up behind me and all three of us together managed to get the door open enough to get in.

The sight i saw made me catch the breath i didn't need there was my little claire being held in a death grip by frank collins himself. she was limp in his arms and only then did i realize he had his fangs in her neck. "claire. youre going to pay for this collins!" i started forward but was stopped as a gun shot went off and i saw frank jerk backwards.

"You stupid kids! i don't see why shane ever thought of picking you to hang out with," blood, well thick vamp blood, was running down his shoulder and he was backing up toward the window, "you mark my words i will be back and next time i won't let any of you live." he said the last word as he jumped out of the window but not before richard shot off a few more rounds into his chest and arms.

"damn." was all richard said as he put the gun away and walked over the claire, who was already in my arms. "get her downstairs and lay her on the couch. Eve will you get a wet rag and some water please." richard headed downstairs without another word and eve and i set off to do what we were told for once.

**A/N:**

**sorry it was short im trying to write this my book and do math at the same time :) the next will be longer i promise well you know what to do :) review please **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**ok first off I want to apologize for not updating soon. I was in Washington with my schools band. Anyway I'm back and back to posting here is chapter 15 enjoy and review.**

**CPOV**

I had no idea how long I was out but when I woke up no one was home and there was a note on the fridge saying there was chili in the oven and that they would be back soon. I sat down with a bowl and a coke and started eating realizing I was starving, I hadn't realized how much I missed chili it was so good. I was starting on another small bowl when I heard the shower start up and stopped, no one is home why is the shower on? I asked myself and got up walking up the staircase and to the bathroom. "hello? Micheal are you back?" I knocked on the door and heard the water shut off and the doorknob twisted open.

"I thought you guys were gone..." i started out saying but was cut off when i looked up and looked directly into richard's face. He was standing infront of me in a low wrapped towel and hair dripping wet into another towel he was running through his hair. "oh sorry i didn't know you stayed the night i thought you might be umm micheal sorry." I apologized and backed up.

"it's fine and yeah eve invited me last night she has had a rough few nights worrying about you. so i came over." He pulled his towel up a little higher and backed into the bathroom.

"oh ok well this was akward im going to go back downstairs."

"ok. "He shut the door and i heard the water start up again.

I was just about to sit down when the doorbell chimmed. I got up and headed to the door and saw that monica was standing outside.

"What do you want?" I glared at her wanting to shut the door in her smirked face.

"Oh just wanted to drop in and talk to a friend," She said looking at her already perfect nails, "I need some help."

"Help? from me? and friend?" I was stunned. "why are you coming to me exactly?"

"because i need your help with a class i'm faling and i know you can help me. Meet me tomorrow at seven in the bookstore. Show up or else." She said and walked off down the stairs.

I shut the door and turned around. weirdest day ever.

**A/N:**

R&R! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Hey i want to thank all my readers and reviewers for the comments that make my day. i really appreciate it. So here is the next chapter i hope you guys enjoy.**

**SPOV**

I hoped Claire hadn't realized that by the pot of chili that I was staying upstairs in the secret room. I am also lucky that she hadn't had the urge to come up here but with all the memories I wouldn't want to remember either. But maybe she wouldn't notice until Mike had the time to tell her. I just hoped she wouldn't want a trip down memory lane anytime soon.

**CPOV**

By the time Micheal got home I was done with all the work for my classes I had missed the past week and was sitting on the couch reading.

"That's my girl always has her nose in a book," His familiar, warm voice made me smile as he leaned down over the book and looked into my eyes. "How about I take that book away and we go have some fun with the plans I've made."

I smiled at his broad grin and pulled the book up higher. "but I just got to a good part," I fake whined, I playfully tried too push him off but he grabbed the book and shut it, "and you lost my place." I grinned at him when I saw the look in his eyes and leaned into him hugging him close.

"What I have planned is far better than that book I can promise you." He kissed me gently for a few seconds then pulled away. "Let's go eat somewhere nice then come back for a nice night."

"ok ok let's go just let me get ready ok?" I started to get up but he grabbed my hand.

"No you look amazing just grab a jacket and common." He smiled and let go so i could run upstairs and get my jacket.

I grabbed my favorite but decided to change tops into a cute blue halter instead of a t-shirt and ran the brush though my hair before hurrying back downstairs.

"I told you not to change but oh well you still look amazing lets go." He led us out to the car and drove for a while before stopping on a small hill where i sw a blanket and a few candles. "I thought you might want a picnic since i know you love them."

"its beautiful." We got out of the car and walked to the blanket and while Micheal got the dinner out I grabbed the drinks for us. "you are amazing for this."

"It's what every man should do once in a while." He smiled and handed me some food.

We sat and ate and talked for a few hours just relaxing. "Micheal... I love you. I know i havesaid it before but i really mean it and i don't know if you feel the same but I love yo..." I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine and boy did i love the feel of it. He pulled away for a moment only to whisper that he loved me too and then was kissing me all over again with fire and passion anyone could muster to put into a kiss. It could have been hours but i felt the rain when it started and e both pulled away laughing and ran back to his car shutting the doors.

"The rain ruined our moment. " I smiled at him

"or it could have made it all the better." This time it was me who leaned in for the feel of his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck while his fingers roamed my back and sides causing me the shiver more than the rain had. The kiss went from tender to passionate in a few seconds flat and soon his shirt was on the dash and his finger splayed at the hem of mine.

"Micheal." I pulled away breathless and looked him in the eye asking the question i couldn't put into words but wondering if this was right,

"Claire if you don't want this tell me. I won't push you." He looked at me with kind eyes and i knew he would never but i stared him down and nodded.

"I'm ok." I leaned in closer again glad he didn't have a huge consol between the front seats or even one at all i will admire the vamps for that one and kissed him gently.

"You sure?" He whispered his voice raspy now.

I nodded and moved closer smiling at the thought. We kissed and one thing is for sure. That night was one of the best of my life.

**A/N:**

**Ok you know what to do read and review. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Ok you guys I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Bad me! I think I am going to start another story for Morganville Vampires and it will be another Micheal and Claire but this will be based off the song The Silence by mayday parade. Think I should do it? review and tell me :) I thank you all for the reviews they make me smile:) so here for all your wishes in the next chapter in Dancing. **

**MPOV**

Claire. All I knew was Claire and her body wrapped around mine in the car. I woke up to the sound of thunder and sighed looking down at her. She was still asleep and looked so peaceful sleeping, like an angel.

"Claire..honey common we gotta get home," I hated waking her and i only did it only after i had snapped quite picture of her on my phone , don't judge me she was too cute and it wasn't a bad one or anything just a background to keep me smiling. Shaking her shoulder i whispered in her ear, "we have to go i need to drive and as much as I want to keep you asleep I can't drive with you on my chest." I smiled and ran my fingers though her hair kissing her forehead, which woke her up with another clap of thunder.

"Morning," she looked up at me sleepily and i almost laughed at the face she made, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing you just made an adorable yawn face." I handed her shirt over to her, "we have to go home sweetie." I watcher her pull the top over herself and sighed. Had we really just done what thought we did? I didn't want her to regret it, it honestly wasn't what i had planned.

"You ok Mike? Don't worry...I wanted to do that. I'm glad we did..i'm glad it was you." She leaned over and kissed me, barley but enough, and i nodded pulling on my shirt and things before starting up the car and pulling out into the night and driving home.

"Eve will laugh to fid out you aren't a little saint anymore if you tell her. if she is even home." I laughed knowing how eve would react to this news.

"Won't it be odd for her to know what we did after you guys?.." I trailed not wanting to say it.

"Did what? What we just did? We never got past loosing our shirts...I never wanted and neither did she we stayed for someone who might want it more. Is she clean? no but i didn't cross that bridge..but I did tonight, with the girl i love." I smiled at her slightly and took a deep breath glad i told someone finally.

"Really? You waited all that time to just hope you would find someone better?" I was amazed i was positive he had been around when i met him and i was fine with that.

"I did and i did find someone better didn't i?" I pulled into the new garage on our house and helped her out of the car. "It is almost four in the morning i suggest you take off from your morning classes for sleep and rest." we walked into the house and i saw her walk into the living room and grab a pop tart putting it in the toaster.

"Ok but i will go after lunch on one condition... You take me up on a zombie killing challenge." I laughed

"Deal let's go." I set up the game and saw it was still saved under shane's profile and cursed quickly logging off and pulling it out before she would walk in and see in knew i could say i was playing on his profile but i hated lying to her.

"Micheal.." I turned and saw here in the doorway poptart in her hand. "are we gunna play or not?" I could tell she saw i was hiding something but didnt wanna push it anymore.

"Yeah come on." We sat down and played for a few hours when she started to yawn every five minutes and i laughed. "Ok off to bed zombie girl. You've kicked enough butt tonight." She had she was really getting good at this game, the dodging and flinching like any old gamer. "You actually look like a gmaer now."

"Thanks it was loads of fun. Wow never though i'd say that." I watched her get up and move to the stairs. "Micheal come up with me? PRactice your guitar so i can listen?" I nodded and grabbed it folowing her. She was in bed when i walked in her room and i sat down and started to play.

I was halfway through the third song and heard her whisper sleepily. "I know shane is here micheal. but i love you." I didn't have time to reply before she was asleep and i sighed but kept playing, whispering and i love you back to her sleeping form.

**A/N:**

**Ok what did you think? I am going to update again tonight possibly in her point of veiw the maybe a little eve fluff? REview please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**So I am in my math class typing this because I have no work :). So I figured I would write this to give you guys an update while I am thinking of it. So here is another chapter of dancing for you guys. (: **

**MPOV**

"I know Shane is here Michael but I love you." My fingers stopped on the strings and looked at her sleeping body. How could she know he was here? How did she figure it out we had tried so hard to hide it from her. I stood up and laid my guitar beside her bed and walked downstairs to see Eve. "Eve she knows he is here."

"What? Man what did you tell her?" Shane jumped up , setting his chili down, and stormed over to me. "You were supposted to keep quite."

"I did!" and then it hit me. His chili, that's what it was. We hadn't made chili since the last night he was here. "It was you. You cooked that chili and she knew only you would make it." I sighed and sat down.

"Crap I didn't think she would notice at all but apparently she did." I saw him sit down heavily. "What do we do now."

"Tell her the truth I guess. She deserves to know."

He nodded and got up. "I will in the morning but right now I need to go talk to Myrnin."

"Alright man."

It was close to dark when Claire finally left her room and Shane came home. I'm guessing that Claire was doing homework; Shane was probably out doing whatever he had to do. This was the first time they were in the same room together.

Claire went into the kitchen when he walked into the room.

I looked at Shane and sighed walking into the kitchen and walked up behind her. "Hey, I'm sorry Claire I should have told you before that he was here." I started playing with her hair, it was getting longer, trying to make her feel better.

"It's ok I figured you guys had a reason for not telling me exactly why he was here." She turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me closer, "I trust your judgement Michael. I know a few weeks ago I would have been mad about this but after last night I can't really be mad at you for that much. Plus I know why you did it."

"I just wanted to keep you safe and not hate everyone." I put my hands on her waist. "He needed somewhere to stay right now and it wasn't going to be long term, he was going to move out soon."

"I don't care anymore he can stay or leave it doesn't bother me anymore." I watched her smile and couldn't help but smile myself. "Besides he made me realize my feelings for you."

"That he did." I leaned in and brushed my lips to hers before she put her hand on my neck putting more force into the kiss.

"What the hell man?" I pulled away from Claire to see Shane in the doorway. "What was that about?"

"Listen man."

"What listen to how I was right that I always knew you wanted her." He turned to look at  
Claire. "I always knew you were a fang-banger." He glared at us one last time before storming out of the kitchen.

"Woops." Was all Claire said.

**A/N:**

**Well sorry about this one I know it wasn't the best. But anyway. R&R! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while on this story. I am back in Floirda, done filming, and finally able to take a break from band camp and am able to write a chapter for each of my stories:) Thank you all for sticking with me so here we go.**

**CPOV**

"Woops." Was all I could say when Shane walked out of the room. "Michael what are you going to do? He is your best friend."

"Was." Was all he said before walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. While the water got warm I went into my room and grabbed my underwear, a loose fitting shirt with a bird on the front, and my black shorts.

"CB where are you?" I heard Eve call from downstairs.

"Bathroom."

"Ok well come downstairs when you get out."

I called an okay down the stairs and stepped into the shower. When I got out I pulled on my clothes and blow dried my hair before pulling it up into a messy bun.

"Where are you guys?"

I looked around downstairs and noticed that no one was around so I walked into the kitchen.

"Hel…" I was cut off as Mike and Eve jumped out infront of me and I had a small cake slammed into my face.

"Happy Birthday Claire!" they shouted together.

I wiped my eyes of cake and looked at my two friends who had stupid smiles on their faces. "Really guys? Was the cake nessicary?" I laughed as they nodded and Michael leaned in and kissed me before pulling back and licking his lips.

"Mmm you taste like vanilla." He laughed and handed me a towel before showing me to the table and the huge dinner that was laid out for my birthday.

Dinner was awesome it consisted of many jokes, pictures and a few pieces of food being flung across the room.

"Now presents." Eve said handing me four boxes.

"Four?"

"Me, Mikey, and your parents."

I opened my parents first. My dad got me a new camera, my mom got me a few tops, some skirts, and two pairs of shorts.

"Mine next." Michael handed me his across the table.

As I pulled the paper off of the small box I gasped as I saw a beautiful silver heart necklace lined in dimonds, in the center was a small emerald. "Wow this is amazing."

"I knew you would love it." He smiled kissing me gently.

I grabbed Eve's and blushed as I opened the lid a little to find a few…ummm… 'outifts' I would never have picked out by myself. I shut the lid before Michael could see and scooped my gifts up before running up the stairs to throw them in my room.

"Knock knock." I heard an all too familiar voice say as he opened the door and walked over to me where I was hiding the box behind my back.

"I know what she got you. I wouldn't have expected less of her." He smiled and pulled me close to him. "Now I have one more birthday gift for you." He leaned in and kissed me feircley. He was the first to pull away and that was only to lift me onto the bed.

"Happy Birthday Claire." He smiled and kissed me again.

Best birthday yet…

**A/N:**

**So you guys know the drill R&R please! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys. Here is another chapter. Hope it isn't too bad. I have had so much trouble with writer's block lately. Any who thank you to all my readers and all these reviews they make my writing possible :). **

**MPOV**

Claire's birthday was the most fun any of us had in a while. She was so happy that night and forgot all about anything that was on her mind. I woke up with her arms around me and smiled at her watching me sleep. "Good morning."

"Morning." She kissed my nose before standing and grabbing clothes after wrapping a towel around herself. "I am going to shower before I go out to get things today and possibly talk to Myrnin on getting my job back."

"No please don't. Or at least don't go to Myrnin." I caught her hand before she could walk out the door.

"Why?"

"Because its dangerous you can go to classes or whatever but please for all our sanity don't go there. We need you to stay safe and right now it is too dangerous."

"Ok ok. I wont go I promise I wont."

"Thank you." I let go of her hand and gave her a tap on the butt to get her going. "No go on and get your shower. "

**CPOV**

I laughed and walked out of my room but before I could get to the bathroom door I ran smack into none other than Richard Morell himself.

"Richard?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh…Umm…hello Claire." He looked around as if he wanted to be anywhere else. I took in the fact he was only in a towel and his hair was still wet before I blushed and looked up understanding his predicament.

"Honey where are you?" I heard Eve call from down the hall and saw her peek out of the door before seeing us standing in the hall looking shocked. "Oh come on CB did you think just because it was your birthday I wouldn't get a present of my own?"

"Oh I figured he was here for you but I didn't know that you guys were this…um…close."

"Don't get that head of yours too worked up CB we aren't that bad we have restrictions." Eve smiled at us as Richard walked into her room.

"Nice to…um…see you again Claire maybe next time it wont be so awkward."

"Yeah same here." I laughed walking into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later I was dressed and eating a breakfast Michael had cooked for me and talking about Eve's adventure.

"Yeah they definitely shagged." He said leaning back into a chair taking a sip of his drink.

"But the mayor? I get he is only twenty five which is only a few years older but him being the mayor makes him seem…I don't know…unapproachable."

"I guess but now our girl has connections."

"Yeah." I finished my food and took it into the kitchen. "I'm going to the store after class you want anything?"

"Just stuff for dinner whatever you want I guess."

"Ok." I grabbed my bag and pressed a quick kiss to Michael's lips. "See you tonight honey."

"Ok sweetheart I look forward to it. Stay out of trouble."

"I know."

I sighed as I locked the door behind me and walked out into the hot Texas suns. I most definitely was not going to stay out of trouble today. I had to go talk to someone and if not Myrnin then Oliver.

**A/N:**

**R&R please I love them. Tell me what you think. Sorry it is short. **


End file.
